


Swiss Cheese and Pickles

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Subway, F/F, Fluff, Meng Yao Isn't A Villain AU, Romantic Fluff, Soft and Fluffy, Subway AU, Yes this is based off of my job, yes i saw someone eat cookies on white bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: MianMian works at Subway, night shift, and Wen Qing’s a regular who always orders a BMT with extra pickles and swiss cheese, but doesn’t seem to notice that MianMian’s completely head over heels for her.
Relationships: Luó "Mián Mián" Qīngyáng/Wēn Qíng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Swiss Cheese and Pickles

MianMian’s nose itched, which was rather unfortunate seeing as she already had put her gloves on. And the Herb and Cheese bread was painfully over proofed, something she was sure her manager Zixuan would make fun of her for. It was one of the few days that MianMian did not work night shift, and her eyes kept lingering on the clock as the oven timer ticked quietly behind her. Wen Qing would be here in three hours, and MianMian left in two. Of course, she had left a sticky note for Meng Yao, who had taken the night shift, that listed Wen Qing’s order and how to prepare it. She stared at the note, before her face became hot and she dropped it into the trash. She was being foolish. Wen Qing could obviously order her own food, and didn’t need MianMian to hover. She was just the regular night shift worker… that’s all. MianMian stops staring at the clock.

The next night, Wen Qing is early, and the two women stare at each other in silent surprise before the customer breaks eye contact to stare at a nearby promotional sign.

“You had yesterday off?”

“I actually got called in to work morning. Zixuan’s girl friend went into labour.” MianMian shrugged, already cutting open the bread for Wen Qing’s sandwich.

“It was… surprising to not see you here.”

MianMian pauses, her hand hovering slightly over the Swiss cheese before she ducks her head and smiles. “I know. I almost left a note about how many pickles to put on your sandwich.”

Wen Qing laughs, and MianMian feels her heart twist painfully in her chest. “You should have. Your coworker looked very concerned when I said to replace lettuce with them.”

“I’ve seen him eat chocolate chip cookies and white bread toasted. He has no room to judge.” MianMian said, wrinkling her nose.

MianMian rests her hand in her palm once Wen Qing has left, her sandwich tucked under her arm. The worker sighs, but begins to clean the unit once again, refilling the pickle container and putting away the pen Wen Qing used to sign her receipt. And then- the receipt is different today. Wen Qing’s signature is still there, perfectly messy, but underneath is a group of numbers. And a smiley face. Oh god.

_Do the sandwich platter, Zixuan said. It’ll be easy, he said._ MianMian typed, sending a photo of the platter face down on the floor - lettuce scattered across the tiles.

 _As a health care professional, looks edible to me._ Wen Qing replies, a grinning emoji following soon after.

MianMian feels like she needs to sit down.

The first selfie is in the form of MianMian holding baby Jin Ling, who’s crying into the camera.

 _You both look adorable,_ Wen Qing replies immediately, a single heart emoji attached.

“I’m so tragically in love, and she’s so obviously not.” MianMian groaned, her head against the freezer door as Meng Yao attempted to do inventory.

“Why don’t you just… tell her you like her?”

“Do I look like a risk taker to you?”

“She did give you her number.”

“As a friend!”

“She sends you heart emojis and replies before you even hit send.”

“She’s just too nice.”

Meng Yao drops the inventory tablet onto the prep table, glaring at MianMian. “That woman is not nice, MianMian. She’s cold and kind of gives of a Cruella vibe, but she obviously adores you.”

“You’re just saying that to make me leave you alone.”

“Get out of my store.”

“So I was thinking,” Wen Qing said, leaning on the counter as MianMian rang her out. “We should get dinner.”

“Huh?” MianMian asked, her face turning red as her eyes went wide.   
“I mean, I think it’s rude to not take the girl you’ve been trying to date not on a real date. Not that I don’t love our nightly subway talks.” Wen Qing shrugged, and MianMian blinked slowly.

“Date?”

“Did- Do you think we’re just friends?” Wen Qing asked, her brows furrowing.

“I thought you were just being nice.” MianMian said softly, and Wen Qing pulled back from the counter.

“Oh.”

There was a pause, and Wen Qing quickly dropped a ten on the counter before grabbing her sandwich. “Keep the change.”

“Wait!” MianMian gasped, practically jumping the counter to grab the other woman’s sleeve. “I thought you didn’t like me _back_. Oh gods, I’m such a fool. Meng Yao said I was wrong, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up! I-“

A tension leaves Wen Qing’s shoulders, and she bites her lip to hide a smile. “How about you pay on Saturday, and we’ll just pretend we both knew all along.”

MianMian lets out a breathy laugh and she nods. “That- That sounds nice.”


End file.
